Spar
by eyecanread
Summary: A long awaited duel between Sokka and Zuko. Who will come out on top? Sokka and Zuko friendship.
1. Begining

**A/N: A short fic about Zuko and Sokka, my two favorite Avatar characters. This takes place roughly between **_**Firebending Masters**_** and **_**Boiling Rock**_**. I **_**really, really **_**wish this had happened on the show! But isn't that what fanfics are for? XD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

Aang was leaning against a large rock chatting with Zuko. They had just finished firebending practice and the two were relaxing after a good workout. Aang marveled at the change in Zuko, he had always had faith that he could find a friend behind that hard exterior, and he was overjoyed to finally find him.

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

They simultaneously noticed when Sokka came into the clearing. Aang hopped up from the rock and greeted his friend. He noticed Sokka was carrying Zuko's twin blades in their sheath, and Sokka had his own meteorite sword strapped to his back.

"Our turn." Sokka said with a smile, tossing the twin's sheath to the fire Prince, who caught it easily.

Very few words were exchanged as both swordfighters drew their weapons and set their sheaths on a nearby bolder. Zuko and Sokka locked each other in a stare and took up stances a yard apart from one other.

The Avatar collected his things, preparing to go back to camp. He glanced at his friends. "Now, you two are just sparring; right?" Aang smiled but concern crept onto his brow.

"Of course. We're just honing our skills." Sokka said cheerfully, never breaking eye contact with Zuko.

Zuko's lips curled up in a wry smile that didn't reach his eyes, as he returned the Watertribsman's gaze.

Aang paused for a moment, uncertainly shifting from one foot to the other. Finally he nodded, "Alright then. I'll leave you to it." He left them facing each other in the clearing, and headed back to camp.

Zuko took a moment to admire the black sheen of Sokka's unusual blade. He'd noticed the Water Tribe boy carrying it around camp. He hadn't known Sokka to fight with a sword, and he supposed it was a recent addition. It peaked his curiosity. As soon as Aang was gone, and well out of earshot, Zuko broke the heavy silence. "I see you favor a single sword."

"I see you favor being a jerk", growled Sokka, skipping any form of pleasantry.

Zuko narrowed his eyes, but he kept his smile. "I've been expecting this for some time." He said in low tones. Zuko mused that the steely look in his opponent's eyes was probably reflected in his own. Both of them would never concede defeat easily.  
"I thought it was about time we had a 'talk'." Sokka said. Quickly he stepped forward and thrust his blade towards his adversary. Zuko blocked downward with both his blades.

"So, what exactly do you not like about me?" Zuko said as he spun, swinging his left blade at Sokka's head.

Sokka ducked and shot forward running by the Prince's back. He moved a short way off and turned on his toe. "Oh yes, you're _such_ a likable guy." He scoffed. "You chased us around the world, repeatedly trying to kill my Sister and me, and trying to take our friend captive. From what I see, your own family doesn't even like you.

Not to say that _that_ isn't a mark in your favor..."

Zuko grit his teeth and lunged forward crossing his swords and then rapidly swiping them outwards at the level of Sokka's waist. Sokka jumped back dodging the very tips, but only by a little.

"I only did what I thought I needed to do to restore my honor. It wasn't personal."

"Not personal?" Sokka spat. "That just means it wasn't personal to you!" Both boys stalked around one another sizing up their opponent. "If you were so blasted obsessed with honor why didn't you _practice_ a little from time to time?"

Zuko stopped moving for a minute, and let his swords drop to his sides, letting those words sink in. Sokka stopped to watch him curiously, but readied himself just incase. Zuko shook his head sadly, "I guess I really didn't know what honor was, or if it was truly what I wanted. I was hurt and confused." He raised his swords again. "I want to put that behind me now." He sprang forward swinging the twins diagonally downward. Sokka blocked one of the swords but the other grazed his left shoulder. The two fighters stepped back as Sokka surveyed the injury. He was a little surprised that Zuko had made contact.

When he looked at the Prince he was equally surprised that Zuko looked just as shocked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang had strolled back down the path towards camp. He wasn't in any hurry and it was a beautiful day. On days like this he could almost feel his connection with nature without having to meditate. He decided to stop by a spring to cool off after working up a sweat during practice. He found a secluded spot, and after stripping down to the bare minimum, he dove in. The water was a little cold, but refreshing.

When he returned to camp he saw Toph teaching Haru some new Earthbending forms. Aang laughed, Toph had really taken to her role as teacher.

Teo was building a new glider for his chair. He had been working on the plans with Sokka for about a week.

Aang didn't see Katara or The Duke anywhere but he assumed they were around.

He had just started to play a game with Momo when Katara returned with a basket of fruit. She was followed close behind by The Duke carrying a load of firewood that was almost larger than the young boy. "I wish you had let me carry that Duke." She was saying.

"I've got it!" The young man said emphatically as he dropped the wood next to the fire pit. He grinned from beneath his oversized helmet showing a gap where he'd lost a tooth. "And it's _The_ Duke!"

Aang sprang to his feet to meet Katara. "What ya got there?" He asked, poking his nose into the basket.

Katara jumped. "Oh, Aang! You startled me." She smiled then looked at him with a strained look on her face, "How was practice?" What she really wanted to say was 'Did that jerk hurt you?' but she was trying to be more congenial for Aang's sake.

"It was great!" Aang said a little more cheerfully than Katara would've liked. "Do you want me to show you what I learned?" He said getting into a firebending stance.

"Um, maybe later." She said trying to smile. She glanced around the camp. "Did he return with you?"

"No." Aang said, and Katara breathed an almost imperceptible sigh of relief. "I left him back at the clearing with Sokka." Aang popped one of the berries from a bowl into his mouth.

Katara's eyes grew wide. "What?" She stood up quickly and grabbed one of her bending flasks.

Aang looked at her worriedly. "What? I'm sure that Zuko wouldn't hurt Sokka." He knew Katara didn't like Zuko, but he was dismayed that she would think the worst of him all the time.

Katara grabbed Aang by the wrist and started to drag him in the direction of the clearing. "Perhaps. But I know my brother, and he didn't make any such promises!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko looked at the cut on Sokka's arm that was starting to slowly ooze blood. "One more reason for her to hate me", he muttered to himself.

"Lucky shot." Sokka said wiping the trickle off his arm. He raised his sword again, smiling. "Let me repay your _luck_."

Zuko raised an eyebrow at the emphasis Sokka put on 'luck', and took up a defensive stance. He had to admit that the Water Tribe boy was a better sword fighter than he thought possible in this short time. The only recollection he had of fighting him one-on-one was the first time they'd met, and that'd gone _decidedly_ in the Prince's favor. It was almost like this was a completely different person facing him now. But then, they were both changed people.

Sokka ran a short distance back and ran up on the rock. He quickly turned and jumped towards Zuko. As he did, he brought his sword down directly at the prince's head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Mmm. Sweaty, hot, shirtless swordplay…. What was that? Oh no! A cliffhanger!**

**No worries. I'm posting the other half right now. XD**


	2. Ending

**A/N: Again, I remind you all this takes place between **_**Firebending Masters**_** and **_**Boiling Rock**_**. And now back to the story. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

They were well into the woods when Aang finally pulled his hand free from Katara's grip. "Why would Sokka want to hurt Zuko _now_? He's been with us for a few weeks now." After she had released his hand Katara had kept walking, forcing Aang to follow quickly on her heels.

After a few moments she slowed and let out a ragged sigh. "It's been coming on for awhile now. I could tell Sokka was bristling at Zuko's presence." She glanced at the Avatar to gauge his reaction. "Also, it's probably my fault. This morning I was blowing off some steam to Sokka, mostly regarding Zuko." As she said the Prince's name she gritted her teeth. "I told him again about what happened in Ba Sing Se prison, and in my anger I may have 'embellished' a few things."

Aang stopped in his tracks, eyes wide. Katara stopped and turned to face him. She looked ashamed of herself. "I think it might have sent Sokka over the top. He seemed very calm at the time but…" Her voice trailed off in worry and her eyes spoke volumes.

Aang nodded knowingly and the two picked up their pace through the woods.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko rolled out of the way in time to avoid Sokka's blow from above. The black blade slammed into the dirt with a thud that sent earth and grass flying. "So let me get this strait. You thought your honor had been taken away from you? And that capturing the Avatar was the only way to redeem yourself?" Sokka turned to see where Zuko had moved off to.

"In a way, yes. It was the only way I could return home." Zuko crossed his blades and spun towards Sokka.

"Ha! Who gave you such a crazy restriction?" Sokka blocked the blades with his own, and the two boys froze as their swords locked.

Zuko became quiet and Sokka could see a brief look of pain cross his features. "My Father. His opinion of me was all I could think of. I drove myself to please him. In the end it nearly destroyed the real me." Zuko shook his head sadly. "You wouldn't understand."

Sokka pushed away and the two swordsmen let their arms still at their sides. Sokka's eyes were wide. He was caught off guard by the Prince's honesty. "I understand more than you think." He said quietly. "A Father has expectations for his son. And whether they are real, or self imposed on ourselves, we try our hardest to fulfill them."

Zuko took in this man before him, now with a greater understanding and respect.

The duel was quickly abandoned. Nether heart was in it any longer. They sat on the cool grass to talk. Sokka told of being left behind and how much that hurt. Zuko told of how he had gotten his scar, and about his Uncle. The two warriors were more honest with each other than they'd been with themselves for a long time. It bound them fast as friends.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang and Katara dashed into the clearing expecting a bloodbath. They had braced themselves for the worst. What met their eyes was even more shocking. The two sword masters where sitting on the ground laughing!

Sokka and Zuko stood up and strapped their swords on their backs.

"Thank you for the workout Sokka. I truly enjoyed it." Zuko said bowing.

Sokka reciprocated the gesture. "Thank _you_ Zuko. We'll have to do it again sometime."

Aang grinned broadly. He was ecstatic that everything had worked out like he'd always hoped it would.

Katara was in shock. She just kept staring at her brother in stunned silence.

The sparring partners headed back to camp. They passed Aang and Katara as if they weren't there. Sokka had already launched into the story of his sword's origin, as they disappeared up the path.

[[_Sokka never had Katara heal his arm, claiming it would make a better story. Zuko knew the real reason he didn't do it was as a gesture of respect to him. He revered him greatly for it._]]

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed as much as I do. I would love to hear all reviews, good or bad!**

**This was originally part of a MUCH larger fanfic. I really loved this part and thought it stands pretty well on its own. I haven't finished the larger fic but when/if I do I may remove this and replace it with the other.**


End file.
